


The Child and the Tattooed Zabrak

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Ezra Bridger Gets a Hug, Gen, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Protective Darth Maul, Young Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: What if Ezra met Maul earlier than Twilight of the Apprentice and didn't remember it?  How does Maul help an innocent four year old targeted by Storm Troopers?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The Child and the Tattooed Zabrak

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not my beat, but an attempt was made.

He had finally gotten what he wanted. The galactic control he had been eyeing since the beginning. And while Maul would have loved to be a part of then, now, he just wanted to get rid of his former master. However, circumstances had forced the Zabrak to seek refuge away from the Empire. How he ended up on this planet, Lothal from his understanding, he'd never know. But it was a quaint planet. For the most part, Maul kept to himself, keeping himself hooded in public to avoid unwanted attention. And anyone who did approach him either got scared off or left him be when he didn't keep the conversation going.

Strolling through the bazaar on a pleasantly breezy afternoon, Maul was looking for enough rations to last him for a while. With the Empire's prescience growing on the planet, Maul was ready to make his escape. He knew that the Empire would love to get their hands on him and turn him over to his former master, and more than likely put to death. The crowds in the bazaar were pleasantly scattered. Though populated well enough, no one was in his way as he grabbed food among other supplies.

As he paid for some dried meat, he felt something bump into a mechanical leg. Looking down, Maul found a child frozen beside him. This child, no older than four by Maul's estimations, eyed him with terror. Maul wasn't sure what to make of the child, or whether his terror was of Maul or something else. Either way, this child ran into him for unknown reasons. Which then begged the question, was this child lost? An orphan living on the streets? What prompted him to run into Maul specifically?

"Get back here." A voice boomed, pulling Maul out of his train of thought.

The child hid behind Maul clinging to the Zabrak for dear life. Two Storm Troopers emerged from the crowds, approaching Maul's direction. They were armed, blasters ready for action. Glancing back, Maul had a pretty good idea as to what they were looking for. Or more specifically who. At this point, Maul realized his departure wasn't going to be as unnoticed as he hoped. As much as he didn't want to be involved, he really had no say in it now. The only question was how much he wanted to expose himself.

"Hello gentlemen." Maul greeted. "What brings you here this fine afternoon?"

"The kid." One of the Storm Troopers demanded.

A puzzled glance shot at the Storm Troopers as Maul wearily smirked. The child was in no way threatening. Not from what Maul could detect. Nor did this child appear to have anything on him to suggest theft. That said, Maul knew he had to say something to appease them. Least he take a hit from blaster.

"A child?" Maul inquired. "With how you're holding those blasters, I thought you were chasing a criminal. What could a child possibly have done to acquire your ire?"

"His company is a menace." The second Storm Trooper suggested. "As such, he must be brought in for punishment."

Menace felt like a strong word for a four year old child. Though not an unfamiliar one. Maul glanced back at the child. He was shaking, terror being the only emotion behind a tangle of bangs. The child wasn't a menace. He was scared.

"Shouldn't this child be returned to their family?" Maul suggested. "Surely they'd be less menacing with his family."

"As if." The first Storm Trooper admitted.

"Just give them the kid." The shopkeeper annoyingly demanded.

A tense aura weighed around Maul. Fear and anxiety circled around the scene. Upon inspection, it seemed like he was the only one to sense it, also taking note of items shifting ever so slightly around them. Mentally pinpointing the source, he could feel it coming from behind him. To the boy. This opened a possibility Maul was now taking into consideration. Force Sensitivity.

This was an unexpected turn of events. He wasn't expecting to sense force sensitivity in a child this young. It also changed how he wanted to address the situation. While he didn't care what happened to the child after today, Maul was going to have to get the kid out of here and back to his family. Letting the boy fall into the Empire's grasp was not going to be an option now. Even if the Storm Troopers didn't recognize it, as far as Maul could assume, if Sidious found out, it would create one of two options. Death or use as the Empire's tool. The latter was an option he didn't want to deal with in the long run.

Slowly crouching down to the child level, Maul got ready to address the boy. The boy didn't seem to know what was going on, but was a little on edge now that Maul was on his level. Unable to distinguish Maul's features all too well, the boy focused on the shadowy interior of the hood. Comfort wasn't Maul's strong suit, but working out reassurance was something he could manage. Maul placed a hand on the boy's tiny shoulder.

"I'm scared." The boy whimpered.

"It's going to be okay." Maul attempted to soothe. "I'm going to get you back to your parents, alright?"

The boy froze for a moment, processing the statement. The boy nodded, figuring that was his only option at this point. That was all the conformation Maul needed as he proceeded to pick the child up. The Storm Troopers' increase tension was quickly noted by Maul. Taking a step forward caused the blasters to readjust to the motion, not fazing Maul in the slightest. The boy clung to the Zabrak, afraid of what might happen. Maul, on the other hand, had a plan. One that would not require use of the Force.

"This boy belongs with his family." Maul stated.

"Negative, civilian." The first Storm Trooper declined. "Hand him over or we'll have no choice but to open fire."

"You can try."

Taking another step, Maul anticipating their next move. True to their word, the Storm Troopers open fired on the duo. Maul was quick to avoid the shots as the crowd went into a panic. With the crowd now distracted and in chaos, Maul could get close to the Storm Troopers to do as he wished. Positioning the child to one arm, Maul continued to dodge fire as he inched closer to the duo. Maul's free hand collided with one of the Storm Troopers' faces before tossing him towards the other Storm Trooper. The Storm Trooper collided with his comrade. While in their brief confusion, Maul took the opportunity to grab one of the blaster and fired it at one of the Storm Troopers, killing him instantly.

As the other Storm Trooper got back up, Maul gained distance while locked onto his target. He could feel the boy trembling in fear in his arm. As understandable as it was, it did not distract Maul much. But when a blast clipped Maul's arm, the boy's panic rose. A strained hush escaped Maul. Now he was pissed, and he was not about to let the Storm Trooper get away with it.

He shot the Storm Trooper's hand, causing him to drop it with quick, painful speed. Another hit the Storm Trooper's shoulder blade. The next, the Storm Trooper's leg. Maul was ready to end this, but not without allowing his victim to have his last word.

"Why are you doing this?" The Storm Trooper hissed. "He's just a boy."

"And that's precisely what you should have thought of before making me angry." Maul maliciously replied.

A final blast was delivered to the Storm Trooper's head, silencing his cries for mercy. Maul stood in front of the Storm Trooper for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. Water made contact with Maul, brining his attention to the boy in his arms. All of this was over a child. An unusual, but still very young child. Tossing the blaster aside, Maul repositioned the boy, ready to get this unplanned diversion finished.

~

No one gave Maul the time of day as he paced through the city, too afraid of what might happen. The only exception, a man named Ryder, who thanked him for dealing with the Storm Troopers and promising to clean up the mess. He also advised that Maul leave as soon as possible along with where he should be able to find the parents of the boy, who Maul learned was named Ezra. With a direction and a name, Maul followed the lead he was given.

The boy was calm in his arms. Oddly enough, Ezra had fallen asleep. All the while, a small hand lightly clung to Maul's hood. It'd be charming if he hadn't caused the trouble he caused. Though Maul supposed that it wasn't entirely Ezra's fault. Regardless of the context, the boy didn't ask for the drama.

"Ezra!" A women's voice gasped.

Out of the sparse crowd emerged a woman in white and light purple. Her dark eyes widened with anxiety as she approached Maul. It didn't take long for Ezra's energy to perk up as he woke up and excitedly reached out for the woman. This must have been his mother from what Maul deduced.

"Thank you for finding my son." The woman greeted, taking Ezra from him. "You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry mama." Ezra apologized. "I just wanted to play with the black Loth Cat."

The woman sighed, finally relaxing. Having her son back was all that mattered. She returned her attention to Maul.

"How can I thank you?"

Looking at Ezra, Maul contemplated the inquiry. He doubted that there was much she could offer. Not that he wanted anything from her to begin with. He thought about what he sensed in the boy earlier. The future of such senses was mysterious. A hand gently landed on Ezra's hair.

"Just keep a good eye on him." Maul sighed. "I think he's going to have an interesting future."

~

Ezra was twitching and flinching in his room. Blue eyes darted around the room as his mind plagued him with visions. Since thinking he saw Maul at the briefing, he was being hit with waves of fragmented visions. None of them made any sense. All except one. And it disturbed him.

"Is everything alright?" Kanan inquired.

Kanan wanted to keep a close eye on Ezra after the briefing incident. And while he planned to take Ezra to Bendu, Kanan wanted to get a clear idea of Ezra's mindset. So figuring out what might be bothering Ezra was a necessity. Kanan carefully approached Ezra's bed, sitting on the edge. He said nothing, wanting to give Ezra the chance to speak.

"I think I meet Maul before." Ezra processed.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked, puzzled.

Ezra shifted, turning to face Kanan. He wrapped his head around the statement, mentally preparing how he wanted to word it. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it couldn't help to speak up about it.

"I was four and I wanted to play with a stray Loth Cat." Ezra recalled. "I snuck out while my parents were broadcasting and I remember getting lost. Then I ran into two Storm Troopers. I never remembered what happened next or how I got home." Ezra stiffly sighed. "But I think I was saved by Maul."

Kanan folded his arms as he processed this new information. He wasn't upset with Ezra about it, as he was only a child at the time, but it did leave a bitter taste in Kanan's mouth.

"That definitely complicates the connection you two have." Kanan processed. "It adds a layer of familiarity that none of us even thought could happen. Or wanted for that matter."

"I don't think he did anything. Just got me home. " Shoulders dipped as Ezra leaned forward. "I shouldn't care, but I didn't really ask for any of this."

Kanan placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. This premonition, no matter how unexpected, was beyond his control. And if Maul had really been that close to Ezra in the past, no matter how troubling, was just that. In the past.

"We know you didn't." Kanan comforted. "But unfortunately, it has. Like it or not, Maul will always have a part of your life and maybe this instance was a mysterious forewarning." Kanan glanced to the side. "I wouldn't worry about it too much right now. We've got to meet with Bendu to see what he has to say about your holocron endeavor."

~

"Is something bothering you apprentice?" Maul inquired.

The ride to their destination had been relatively quiet. As much as he knew they had to do this, Ezra wasn't too thrilled to be apart of the journey. The silence gave way to an itching curiosity. The desire for conformation was ever present in the back of Ezra's mind.

"We met before, didn't we?" Ezra inquired. "On Lothal."

If Maul was shocked by the inquiry, he didn't show it. He was, however, curious about it.

"Are you only remembering this now?" Maul inquired.

"It took fusing a holocron for me to remember everything from that day."

Another wave of silence crashed between them. After learning that some of Ezra's memories had made their way to Maul, it could be speculated the same happened to Ezra. Ezra deserved an answer. It was only fair now that they were alone.

"Yes." Maul confirmed. "I was getting ready to leave when you ran into me. I wasn't trying to bring attention to myself, but in the end, I ended up saving my future apprentice." Maul smirked, as Ezra silently accepted the response. "Had I known then, what I know now, I probably would have taken you then." Maul shrugged. "Not that it matters now. We've been reunited." 

Beeping distracted Maul, letting them know that thy were drawing close to their destination. Pulling out of hyperspace, they were greeted by the red hue of Dathomir.


End file.
